


Love In The First Degree

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph and BB have a little time together at home.RP Fic.





	Love In The First Degree

BB had smiled as she moved to welcome Stephanie home. She had stopped bothering with clothes in the house, she didn't mind anymore and Steph seemed to like to rip things. She had smiled even as she shut and locked the door behind Stephanie, stroking her hair softly. 

"Tough day gorgeous?"

Stephanie smiled at her lover.

"Yeah just a little.... any chance of a back massage?"

"Absolutely... here or the bed sweetheart?"

"I think the bed would be best.... then I could lay down at the same time."

BB smiled softly, kissing her gently. 

"Come on then."

Steph followed her upstairs, smiling at the sweetness of the kiss. BB smiled, smoothing the bed down a little. 

"Settle yourself down and I'll be right back with the kit."

Steph smiled and stripped down to her black lace knickers and got on the bed. She lay face down and waited. BB soon returned and put the oil on Steph's back before kneeling over her to stroke her hands over Steph's back. 

"Okay sweetheart."

Steph could only murr with pleasure. 

"Let me know if I hurt you sweetie?"

Steph nodded. BB smiled and pressed deeper into Steph's back. Steph mewed with pleasure. 

"You like that baby girl?"

"Yesss..."

"More?"

"Oh...Please."

Steph murred, nodding. BB smiled and stroked a hand over her lower back, moving to lightly press into it a little. 

"Alright sweetie?"

"It feels amazing."

Steph murred. BB smiled and moved to slide her hands under Stephanie's body then up and over her breasts. Steph let out a loud gasp. 

"Okay baby?"

Steph nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes...."

She panted. 

"More?"

"God damn yes!"

"Magic word?"

"Please."

BB smiled and slid a hand slowly down to tease Steph's clit. Steph let out a high pitch mewl. 

"You like that baby?"

Steph nodded.

"You know I do..."

BB smiled and slowly pushed inwards. Steph mewled loudly. BB quickly set her pace. Steph continued mewling and began clawing at the bed sheets. 

"Come for me baby."

Steph mewled and came apart.


End file.
